


Bed Time

by DatGurl97



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, And it's gay, Fluff and Smut, GUYS, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Mostly Smut, Multiple Orgasms, and fluff, it's sex, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGurl97/pseuds/DatGurl97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soonyoung just wants Jihoon to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed Time

**Author's Note:**

> I slipped into the Diamond life and I'm trying to get back into writing and this is what happened.

When Soonyoung finally pries his eyes open, he can tell it's already midday. It's okay- they have a free day (finally) and he's damn well earned a sleep-in. His body has this weird overly-dry feel to it, though, and his mouth tastes awful. He's a bit disheartened to see that his bed is otherwise empty. Especially since Jihoon is even better at sleeping in than he is. He can hear the TV through the walls. No doubt another video game contest. He hopes this one doesn't end with a trip to the ER. 

He rolls out of bed, checks the time. 1:12. He yawns and shuffles across the hall to the bathroom. His eyes scan the cup of toothbrushes. He's careful to pick the correct blue. Last week he'd used Chan's on accident and Jihoon had adamantly refused to kiss him for a full day. And Chan had kicked him in the shin. He brushes his teeth, washes his face. He contemplates a shower before he just changes into clean jeans and a fresh t-shirt, layers on some deodorant and fixes his hair with a snapback. 

"Sleeping Beauty's up," Mingyu comments from his spot on the floor. Seungkwan snickers, even though it wasn't all that funny. Soonyoung flips them both off and continues his journey to the kitchen. 

He's halfway through his second banana before conducting a headcount. There's only eight boys in the living room. "Where're they?" he mumbles around a mouthful. 

Chan doesn't glance away from the game. He's first place on Animal Crossing and Wonwoo is cursing pretty colorfully at the maknae. "Jeonghan-hyung and Jisoo-hyung went to get food. Seungcheol-hyung's in the shower."

 

"Has Jihoon already gone to the studio?" Because of course Jihoon's working on their first full day off in two months.

Seungkwan frowns and shifts uncomfortably. "Actually, hyung... I don't think he ever came home last night."

"I'm going to kill him." He tosses the banana peel. "Call the police if I'm not back in an hour." He digs around for his Timberlands and a hoodie. 

It's a pretty, nippy day out in Seoul. The streets are busy, but lively so. He shouldn't be shut up in that room. Jihoon's kind of a lyrical genius. Soonyoung appreciates all the work the boy does, really, and he completely adores the younger. But sometimes he wishes Jihoon didn't take his composing so seriously. Sometimes he wishes Jihoon hadn't been given his own studio. But he also knows that if Jihoon didn't put his everything into his music, if he wasn't given his space to create, Seventeen would be nowhere near where they are. 

On his way to the company building he stops at the little coffeeshop they frequent. It's small. The Ajumma who owns it loves them and tries to give them free pastries ("- you're all too thin even if you're idols-"). She has a smile for Soonyoung when he steps in. The air smells like cinnamon and the gentle cleaner she uses. 

He bows easily. "Afternoon, Ajumma."

"Soonyoung-kkul! How are you today?" She rounds the counter to peck his cheeks, red from the cold. 

"I'm well."

She hums. "Good. You look well-rested. What'll it be then?" 

He deliberates for a few seconds. "A coffee with caramel for me, please, and chamomile tea with honey for Jihoonie." 

Ajumma purses her lips slightly as she measures out the caramel for Soonyoung's order. "Is that boy overworking himself again?" Soonyoung nods a bit sadly. "Tsk. He ought to be taking better care of himself. He hasn't been to see me in nearly two weeks!"

"I'll bring him in soon," the boy promises. 

"Good." She's quick to finish the order, as more customers show up. She tries to give Soonyoung a discount but he slides over the proper amount before bidding her goodday and bowing politely. 

When he finally gets to the company building he heads straight to Jihoon's studio. He doesn't bother knocking, just pushes the door open. Jihoon doesn't even turn- he's got his ridiculously expensive headphones over his ears. The room is dark (Jeonghan always tells Jihoon he's going to ruin his eyes by staring at a computer screen in the dark), the only glow coming from the moniters. It smells like energy drink and lavender air freshener. Jihoon's figure is slumped in his chair. Soonyoung watches him for a moment. When Jihoon groans, curses, tugs at his hair and then furiously clicks at the program he's running, he decides to step in. 

He pushes the headphones off Jihoon's head with a finger. The shorter boy turns to glare at him, not surprised in the least. It's normally more intimidating, Soonyoung muses, except Jihoon's face is so pale it's nearly translucent and the bags under his eyes are almost offensively black. "Soonyoung, what're you doing?"

"Why haven't you been home?" He shoves the glossy styrofoam cup under Jihoon's nose. 

"I'm working. Is this tea?"

"Yes."

Jihoon blinks at his cup, then Soonyoung's. "Is that coffee?"

"Yes."

"Give me that."

"No." 

"Soonyoung, I'm working." 

"I know that. I'm wondering why the hell you're working on our day off and why the fuck you haven't been home in nearly 48 hours." 

Jihoon rubs his face with his small hands. He sighes. "I'll come home soon, just-"

"No. You'll come home now." The glare is back, but now it's a bit scary. Jihoon doesn't like being bossed around by Soonyoung, not when it's Jihoon and Soonyoung alone rather than Woozi and Hoshi at dance practice (or in the bedroom, but that's a story for another time). "Jihoon. Save your work. Get up." He doesn't miss the way Jihoon's fingernails claw into the cup, nearly puncturing it. Soonyoung smiles at his boyfriend sweetly. "Jihoon. Get your cute little ass home or I'm putting you on restriction."

That makes Jihoon freeze. "What?" 

Soonyoung just nods. "Mhm. For a month."

Jihoon immediatly saves and backs-up his work on a flash drive that gets locked up in a drawer. Yes. He's a nineteen-year-old boy with a really hot boyfriend. The idea of no sex for a month kind of scares him. Soonyoung kisses his cheek and curls his hand around Jihoon's much smaller one. They keep their heads down on the walk home, not particularly in the mood for people. 

 

All the food is gone when they get there.

Jihoon pouts and glares, and Soonyoung raises an eyebrow. Hansol shrugs and says something in English about sleeping and losing. Jisoo apologizes. "They're animals, Soonie." Which, okay. Believable. 

"Go take a shower. Brush your teeth because that crap you have at the studio smells and tastes like fake bubblegum. I'll make us ramen."

Jihoon scrunches his nose up. "Try not to burn the dorm down," he mumbles around a yawn. Soonyoung slaps his ass and pushes him towards the bathroom. 

After a quick glance in the mirror, Jihoon can admit he doesn't look stellar. In fact, he kinda looks sick and his hair's a pink, tangled, greasy mess. He curls his lips at himself before he strips down. Once the water's scalding (he and Soonyoung can hardly ever shower together because Soonyoung's a baby who whines about second-degree burns) he steps in. The heat feels really good on his muscles, cramped from sitting for so long. The steam makes him feel drowsy. He just stands there for a minute, enjoying the hot spray. Then he lathers himself in Soonyoung's shampoo and Seungkwan's stupid strawberry-mango bodywash. He likes using everyone else's stuff. They all know, though nobody ever says. 

When he's done he brushes his teeth. He agrees with Soonyoung. He hates using the stupid bubblegum crap, but that's all that's sold at the corner store by the building. He'd rather use children's toothpaste than none at all. He pats his skin, now red from the heat, dry before applying a layer of lotion. Brushes his hair, and slips into a sweater that's not his and a pair of boxers he hopes are. 

Soonyoung kisses his cheek again and hands him a bowl of ramen when he emerges. It's hot, and there's green onion and tofu and egg floating in it. They eat together on the floor, engrossed in the Mario Kart competion. There's a game board off to the side and everything, and Chan's kind of kicking ass. Hansol's doing his best to cheat. Seungcheol's trying to referee but he's distracted by his phone. 

"Bed time!" Soonyoung sings as soon as Jihoon finishes. Jihoon blinks slowly.

" 'm not tired." His boyfriend frowns at him. Jihoon pouts. "Honest!" He totally and utterly feels like a child begging for more TV time but he really doesn't think he could fall asleep if he tried. 

Soonyoung pushes still-damp bangs out of Jihoon's eyes. He has no doubt that Jihoon's far past the point of being too exhausted. His body's done but his mind's in overdrive, trying to keep everything else going. He tugs the boy closer. He brings his mouth close to the younger's ear. "How about you get in bed, and I'll do the dishes, and then I'll come in to wear you out?"

Jihoon's face flushes. He looks up at Soonyoung through his eyelashes. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." 

Jihoon scrambles to his feet, and then he's gone. Mingyu and Junhui frown a bit after him, confused. Jeonghan, whose legs had been their backrest, just stares at Soonyoung judgementally. "Seriously?" Soonyoung doesn't bother to hide his frankly lecherous grin. He gets up and washes their bowls and chopsticks, and the pot. He even wipes down the counter, however half-assedly.

On his way back through the living room, he pauses. "I would turn that up if I were you." He nods at the tv. "Or just leave."

Minghao, who'd been innocently half-napping on Mingyu, lets out a cry. "Hyung, no! Shh, just. No." Jeonghan scrambles for the remote and cranks it up to 32. They all try to focus on the sounds of screeching carts and a very distressed Luigi. 

 

Jihoon's waiting for him in Soonyoung's bed. He's still dressed, even if barely, and his fingers are tapping an impatient beat on his stomach. Soonyoung rolls his eyes as he pulls off his hoodie. "Did you even try to fall asleep?"

"Why would I do that?" Jihoon asks flatly. "I was promised sex."

Soonyoung drops heavily on Jihoon, stradling his waist. "So you were," he sighs. He leans down, presses a short kiss to plump little lips. "So you were." 

"Shut up and kiss me." Soonyoung chuckles but obeys. He presses quick butterfly kisses to the younger. Only a few, then he runs the tip of his tongue along Jihoon's bottom lip. It's not sticky with gloss like it is for performances, and Soonyoung can't help but suck on it, just a bit. Jihoon sighs happily and he tastes like broth and mint. Soonyoung takes the opportunity to lick into Jihoon's mouth, exploring, feeling. 

Soonyoung loves Jihoon. He loves the way Jihoon tilts his head just so, encouraging Soonyoung to kiss him deeper, kiss him harder. He loves the way Jihoon's hand tangles in his blonde, blonde hair and the other cradles his cheek. He loves the way Jihoon's hips stutter up, just a bit, and the whine that slips through their lips just after. He loves trying to swallow it, loves trying to earn more. The hand not holding his weight up trails down Jihoon's side before it reaches his perky little ass. He grabs a handful, guides Jihoon's hips up to harshly grind against his. The harsh demin can't feel good, even through Jihoon's boxers, but he rocks up anyways. 

When air becomes a necessity Soonyoung breaks the kiss. He backs away slowly, taking Jihoon's bottom lip with him until it snaps wetly into place. Jihoon blinks his eyes open slowly but they fly shut when Soonyoung rocks down against him. He grins. Jihoon looks so good like this- flushed pink, lips swollen, a thin sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin. He adjusts Jihoon to yank the sweatshirt off, never stopping his ministrations. He's gnawing on his lips to hide his noises. "Nuh-uh." Soonyoung frees the abused flesh with his thumb. "Hyung wants to hear you, Jihoonie." 

"But the others, they- ow! You bit me, asshole!" Soonyoung thumbs at the already-swelling bite mark on Jihoon's pale neck. "No hickies."

Soonyoung kisses the spot. "Sorry, baby." He trails wet kisses down Jihoon's throat, careful to not leave anymore bruises. He can feel the boy's racing pulse. Can feel when he swallows, can feel when he moans. He licks across his collarbone before latching on to a pink, perky nipple. Jihoon cries out and Soonyoung smiles against his chest. He loves how sensitive his boyfriend is. He sucks a bit on the little nub, nips at it with his teeth and, with a particularly harsh push of his hips, that's it, Jihoon's done, coming in his boxers like he's fifteen again with a loud cry. 

Jihoon, rather put-out, pushes at Soonyoung's shoulder with a pout. "No fair, Soonie," he manages around his gasps for air. He totally thought he was getting fucked.

Soonyoung grins dangerously and rocks down again against Jihoon's sensitive cock. The younger cries out and can't seem to decided to wiggle away from the sensation or beg for more. Soonyoung decides for him, working himself into a gentle rhythm that makes Jihoon want to cry. "Don't worry, baby. When I said I was gonna wear you out, I meant I was gonna wear you out." He helps Jihoon lift his hips to slide the damp fabric down his legs. Then he wriggles out of his own jeans and reaches for his favorite lube while he's up.   
He sits back down in between Jihoon's legs. "Hands on the headboard, babe." He waits until Jihoon's small fingers are wrapped around the bars of the headboard before easing a leg onto his shoulder. His position gives him a great view of Jihoon, all out of breath with his eyes shut tightly. The boy jumps a bit at the sound to the lube being opened. Soonyoung makes sure his fingers are thoroughly coated. It smells like vanilla. He brings his fingers to Jihoon's hole, watches at he shivers at the cold lube. He massages the quivering muscle, just teasing, letting the smallest fraction of a fingertip ease in before pulling away. Jihoon whines, rocks his hips down in an attempt to get something inside of him. Soonyoung uses his clean hand to hold the thin hips down, shushing the boy. He nips at the ankle by his face. 

Soonyoung can tell the moment Jihoon is used to the teasing. It takes a minute or two before he relaxes into the feeling of the pressure of Soonyoung's fingers. His face unscrunches. He hums a bit, almost content. Soonyoung lets it go on for a moment, two, three, before he sinks two fingers in straight to the knuckle. Jihoon screeches a bit at the sudden stretch and tries to yank his hips away. Soonyoung would be worried if he didn't know Jihoon couldn't take it. He presses around, looking for that special little spot. He knows he's found it when Jihoon whines loudly. 

"Please don't tease me, Soonie-hyung." Soonyoung grins. He loves it when Jihoon calls him 'hyung'. 

Jihoon's hard again already, but Soonyoung ignores his erection in favor of adding a third finger and grinding his own hard-on on Jihoon's thigh. 

"Can you come again, baby? Just from me fingering you?" Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head against the pillows. His knuckles are white from where he's gripping the headboard so tightly. "I think you can. C'mon. Be a good boy for your hyung." He pushes into the spot a little harsher and pinches skin between his teeth. He soothes the spot with wet little kisses. "You'll come from this or you aren't coming again at all." Jihoon cracks an eyes open to glare at him but wisely keeps his mouth shut. Because he's a good boyfriend, Soonyoung brings his thumb to the soft spot just behind Jihoon's balls and pushes down firmly. Jihoon jerks harshly and lets out a cry that Soonyoung knew the others heard. Jihoon's whines raise in pitch, that lovely little voice that Soonyoung loves so much, building to a crescendo until he comes again, his release dripping onto his stomach. There are tears budding in the corners of his eyes. Soonyoung tugs his fingers free and pulls the small boy into his lap. He uses his clean hand to wipe away the dampness on Jihoon's face. Jihoon buries his face in Soonyoung's neck, peppering sweet kisses there. 

"You good?" he asks. Jihoon nods. "You wanna ride me?" Jihoon nods again. Blinking blearily, the younger boy pats around them until his fingers curls around the cold lube bottle. He opens the bottle with a snick and lets the gel pool in his hand. He wraps his palm around Soonyoung's length. He hisses at the cold.

"Sorry." Jihoon smiles too-sweetly at him. Soonyoung just rolls his eyes and swats at his bottom. 

"Hang on babe." He shifts them so he's leaning against the headboard, keeping Jihoon with him with a strong arm around his middle. Jihoon straddles his waist. He maintains eyes contact with the older as he slowly sinks down on his length, doubling over a bit near the end, because damn, Soonyoung is big and they haven't done it like this in a while. Soonyoung brushes his sweaty hair back and whispers sweet little nothings in his ear, you're so good, take your time babe, how are you so tight everytime. 

Jihoon gives himself a moment once their hips meet. Then, once he's got Soonyoung's gaze trapped in his again, he slowly pushes himself up and lets gravity drag him back down. Soonyoung groans at the slick, velvet heat of his boyfriend, tosses his head back a bit and just enjoys the way Jihoon's body sucks him in. He claws at Jihoon's thighs. He can feel them straining to hold his weight up. 

"Soonie-hyung, help me out here," Jihoon pants, hot and wet against his ear. He's tired. Rather than celebrate, Soonyoung pushes his hips up to meet Jihoon's and the boy whimpers harshly.

They build a rhythm together. It's hot and it's slick, Jihoon's thighs a mess of scratches and Soonyoung's scalp tender from all of Jihoon's hair-pulling. 

It doesn't take long before Jihoon's reduced to half-hearted bounces. Soonyoung knows he's done, but he also knows he'll be dead if he lets Jihoon fall asleep without making him come again, because he's been hard (again) for quite a while. And, anyways, Soonyoung himself hasn't come. 

He pushes Jihoon onto his back and hovers over him, hitches his smaller legs around Soonyoung's waist. Jihoon loops his arms around Soonyoung's neck. Soonyoung pecks his kiss-swollen lips once before leaning back and fucking into the boy with a pace that has him on the verge of tears again. He lets go of any restraint, determined to make Jihoon come a third time. 

Jihoon whines and buries his hands into his own pink hair. "Soonie, Soonie, Soonie." Jihoon breathes his name like a prayer, begging for Soonyoung to give him what he wants, what he needs. Soonyoung pins Jihoon in place before he lets go, just hammering into the boy. "Fuck, Soonie, fuck fuck fuck fuck." Jihoon's voice is loud, loud enough to drown out the sound of the bed hitting the wall. Soonyoung's sweat is dripping down onto him but neither boy cares.

"Come on, Jihoon, fucking come, Jesus Christ." He's about to wrap a hand around Jihoon's dick when he comes, dry, between them with a pitiful whine. He tightens around Soonyoung and drags him over the edge with him. 

"You didn't wear a condom?" Jihoon asks. He's exhausted, and it shows, but he still has enough energy to bitch at his boyfriend.

Soonyoung carefully pulls out with a wet squelch and winces at the discomforted sound it pulls from Jihoon. "I thought you liked when I didn't wear a condom?"

"Not when I'm supposed to sleep after, asshole."

With a hefty eyeroll Soonyoung says, "I'll take care of it."

"Damn right you will, and- no, Soonyoung, no, I'm fucking sore- ah, fuck." He buries his nails in Soonyoung's scalp at the first lap of a tongue against his swollen entrance. Soonyoung grins and gently pries Jihoon's cheeks apart to eat him out, pushing his tongue as deep as it'll go, and he doesn't stop until Jihoon's in tears, kicking him away. "Stop, Soonie, I'm- fuck- I'm sorry, please please please please." He nips at the hot rim once before pulling away. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand like the filthy boy he is. 

"I'll be right back." He pulls on a pair of discarded boxers to run across the bathroom. The others have got the tv blaring. He's pretty sure they're going to get a noise complaint. He dampens a cloth with warm water and returns to his boyfriend, who's all but asleep. Soonyoung wipes away his tears and snot, smiling when Jihoon snuffles a bit. He wipes the boy down the rest of the way before using it on himself. He gets out sweats for himself, and a too-big flannel for Jihoon. Once they're dressed he tosses the rag to a corner and moves them over to Seungcheol's bed. 

Jihoon immediatly curls into his side, buries his face in Soonyoung's chest. Soonyoung drags his fingers through Jihoon's soaked hair. He smiles when Jihoon's purr-like snoring starts up. 

The door creaks open. It's Jeonghan. There's judgement all over his too-pretty face.

"Are you done yet? It smells like sex in here." He scrunches his nose up. Then he crosses the room to throw the window open and toss a blanket over the couple. "We had to send the children out for ice cream." He kneels down to the level. He smiles at Jihoon's sleeping face and pushes some hair back. "Honestly I don't know whether to be annoyed or impressed."

"Impressed."

"Whatever."

"Jeonghan. I love you but I'll kill you if you don't leave. Like. Right now," Jihoon mumbles.

Soonyoung just laughs and tugs him closer.


End file.
